Stay With Me
by Mad Jaggs
Summary: After two years Haru returns to the bureau, only to be cursed the same day, but is it a curse if she's happy to have it.
1. Returning To The Bureau

Haru's life had been rather simple since her incident with the cat kingdom. Almost married to their prince and then their king. Luckily for her she had Baron to help her out. It had been two years since she had seen Baron, Toto visited her occasionally. She always saw Muta once a week, usually Mondays for a free meal.

Now that she was out of school she found herself wanting to do more than what a simple life could provide. She wanted to go on another adventure like she had in the cat kingdom. She wanted to see the bureau again. She wanted to see Baron again, even after two years she couldn't think about him without blushing.

It was Monday today and as usual Muta had shown up. Haru didn't mind the company as her mother was gone for trips a lot these days. That and today she was going to ask if he could return to the bureau with him.

"You want to return to the bureau? You got a problem chicky?" Muta said stuffing his face with the latest cake Haru had baked.

"Not really, boredom doesn't sound like something the bureau can help with. Unless you could?" Muta snickered.

"Already bored? Most of our clients take more than two years before they want anymore excitement."

Haru blushed and looked away. Her want for something exciting to happen was only half of why she wished to return to the bureau. Keeping to her thoughts she picked up the now empty plate and dumped it in the sink. Her mind skipped over the fat cats words.

"Chicky, are you listening?" Muta waved a paw in front of her snapping her into reality.

"Ah! sorry Muta, I was thinking is all. what did you say."

"Ah that's dangerous, I said I could take ya, but you've already been to the bureau it's always going to be easy for you to find." Haru rubbed his head ignoring the joke, she wasn't about to argue with him like Toto would.

"Great, when do we leave?" Muta looked up and shrugged.

"Right now if you want. Baron wasn't busy when I left." Haru nodded and jumped up heading to the front door.

Muta jumped out of his chair and headed out the door, Haru following behind him. She vaguely remembered the way to the bureau, but a refresher course couldn't hurt. The pair made their way to the bus station, boarding the next available one to the crossroads.

"They normally just let you get on the bus?" Haru whispered holding Muta.

"Yeah, what harm could I do on a bus." Haru thought for a moment and shrugged.

"You might put it over the weight limit." She giggled as he huffed.

"Really chicky, you going to join birdbrain's side in our fights."

"I'm not joining a side Muta, just joking with a friend."

He grunted and jumped from her lap as the bus came to a stop. they exited and Muta headed for the familiar alleyway, leading them across rooftops and through more alleys. All leading them to the familiar archways she once walked through. She sighed at the sight of the small buildings. Toto shifted on his pedestal and soon began changing from stone to flesh, black feather sprouting out and his eyes blinking. The bird creation flapped his wings and smiled at Haru.

"Haru! It's to see you, Baron is inside the bureau." Haru scratched under the black bird's beak, he made a happy sound and hopped onto her hand.

"It's good to see you too Toto." She smiled and approached the bureau setting Toto on the balcony up top and opening the door.

Baron was hunched over his desk reading from a book and scribbling something down on a paper next to it. He didn't look up as Haru opened the doors, ears twitching lightly at the sound.

"Ah Muta, back from miss Haru's so early. Was she not-" Baron looked up eyes widening and a smile spreading across his features. "Ah miss Haru, to what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Haru smiled and crawled in, a little more difficult than last as she'd grown a little. She found her usual seat atop the green chest and folded her hands into her lap. Baron offered her a small cup of tea which she gratefully accepted taking an experimental sip. _'Delicious'_ she thought.

"I just wanted to visit Baron, to be honest, I missed the bureau." _'And you'_ she added in her head.

"I did say it was always open to you miss Haru, however I was expecting you to visit further into the future." Haru nodded and finished the small cup setting it down.

"Muta told me it took more than two years for clients to come back." Baron nodded going back to his desk and closing the book.

"Well miss Haru, I suspect you are in trouble, or perhaps looking for some adventure. I'm quite certain the bureau can help you with both." He smiled and looked up to her, emerald eyes filled with joy.

 _'He didn't miss me too did he?'_ She shook her head and shrugged. "I guess I did come seeking an adventure. Unless I don't know about the danger."

Baron nodded and walked to the bureau doors. "So what shall it be? Fantasies, adventures, myths?"

"You sound like a librarian Baron." She crawled out after him. "I wouldn't want to have you do some adventuring with me and someone show up asking for help." Baron waved a gloved hand.

"No need to worry miss Haru, Toto can keep watch and contact me in such a circumstance. You're a welcome distraction in fact, we haven't had a case in a few months." Muta snorted from behind his newspaper.

"More like a couple years, you were the last big case Chicky." Haru raised an eyebrow.

"So what have you been doing than Baron?"

"We have had a few smaller cases since yours, most of what we've been doing here is as of late is reading."

"Butter balls been sleeping and eating." Toto snickered as the fat cat launched at him.

"Take that back birdbrain!"

"Get some new insults pudding breath."

Haru rolled her eyes at the two and turned back to Baron. He had been thinking as he looked up and smiled calmly.

"Okay Baron. If it were up to me I would say let's go somewhere where we can help others? It is what the bureau does isn't it."

Baron pondered over her words for a moment before snapping his fingers in the air.

"Aha, I know of just the place for us to be of help. Miss Haru, how would you like to explore a sanctuary for magic creatures." Haru's face lit up in excitement and nodded eagerly.

oo0oo

Haru stood up after a rather rude exit from the portal, looking around yielded little information on where she was. a large open field surrounded by trees on all sides. A thud on the ground behind her caught her attention as Baron and Muta landed. Baron on his feet, Muta his back.

"Baron why did you take me with you?" Muta complained scrambling onto his paws. "I didn't want to come to a fairytale home."

"Yes however I believe we may find some others to assist here." Haru tilted her head lightly.

"How can you be so sure Baron."

"This sanctuary in particular has quite a few mischievous entities living in it. A few are dangerous that they have been sealed away."

"And you thought coming here was a good idea? What if there isn't any trouble."

"Call it a hunch miss Haru, even without trouble a sanctuary such as this is sure to cure your boredom." Haru shrugged before giving a hesitant nod.

"I suppose you're right about that, although, it doesn't look very magical to me." Muta snorts in what seemed like agreement.

"Chicky is right Baron. This just looks like an empty field to me." Baron raised his hand and waved it in front of him.

The air distorted and tore open, Haru gasped and looked through the tear. She could only describe the strange building on the inside as a castle. It's towers were spirals, closer inspection showed a few to be only stairs that led to a room at the top. The main building was your typical castle, with a few rooms floating above it, connected by similarly floating stone stairs.

"Baron, that's incredible, how did you." She reached out and touched the tear, pulling it slightly as if it were a curtain.

"It is simply an enchantment to keep out the curious and lost. It is quite easy to find if you know it's there. Ladies first?" He gestured with his hand.

Haru pulled it open more and stepped through, the main difference being the castle there were a few smaller ones. Lights floating between the trees nearest to her. Large birds in the sky, a sky with no clouds or sun. Yet it was sunny and warm.

"This place is, wonderful, it's like going to the cat kingdom for the first time." She turned around to see Baron and Muta enter the enchanted grounds.

"Don't go getting yourself carried away Chicky, remember what happened when you did in the cat kingdom?" Haru nodded slowly but couldn't stop smiling.

"Now we should head to the castle, the caretaker likes to keep tabs on all who enter the sanctuary." Baron started towards the castle in the distance, his height growing as he walked.

"Uh Baron, you're getting taller." Haru pointed out.

"Don't worry miss Haru, it is only temporary." She nodded and followed behind him, now five inches shorter than the half cat.

The castle entrance was a large wooden door with iron reinforcements, nothing fancy about it's design. Haru frowned a little, weren't castles supposed to be big fancy buildings used by kings and queens. Her thoughts were interrupted when Baron knocked on the large door with his can. They soon creaked open and a man's voice called out.

"Enter, the door is open." The small group entered into the main hall. a desk sat between two sets of stairs and an old man sat behind it scribbling in a large book. "Baron? It has been some time since you were last here. I see you brought a couple of friends this time. How may I help you today?"

"Mobius, it is good to see you old friend, as to why I am here, one of my companions came seeking a bit of adventure. I decided that your sanctuary might be a good place for such an adventure."

Mobius looked up, a trimmed grey beard and long white hair showing his impressive age. He pulled his glasses off his face and smiled lightly.

"Well if you are looking for adventure you have come to the right place, although right now may not be the best place. I'm afraid one of the more dangerous residents here have managed to escape their bindings. I was about to send for help when you arrived."

Baron lifted his hat and put it to his chest. "Well Mobius, it would appear help has arrived. We'd be honored if you would allow us to help you."

oo0oo

"So a sorcerer is running about and we are supposed to help capture him?" Haru asked Baron as they walked out of the castle and towards the treeline.

"That would be correct miss Haru, that is why Mobius gave us these pendants. They will protect us from any magic he may attempt to use on us."

Haru rubbed a finger over the small gold pendant she was given. Shaped like a bow, Baron's was a cat, Muta's was a crow.

"Too bad he didn't have a human shaped pendant."

"Or another cat. Mine almost looks like birdbrain." Muta grumbled. "Want to trade chicky?"

Haru shook her head and continued forwards. Catching up to Baron in the lead.

"You knew the guy in that castle, do you know this sorcerer?" Baron nodded.

"I knew him well once, in his search for power he made dealings with dark entities." He sighed sadly. "It was difficult to watch a him turn so dark and cold. Be careful when we find him, even with protection against magic he is dangerous."

Haru kept quiet as they broke through the tree line, the lights were floating closer. Small fairies flitted about the group before losing interest and flying off. A line of blue flames floated in front of them. Haru pointed towards the line.

"Are those?"

"Will-o-wisps chicky." Muta answered. "I wouldn't follow them."

Haru watched them as they walked past the line. The wisps sang to her in what seemed short breaths. Ignoring them she turned back to Baron. She didn't see Baron for long as her vision blurred and she was turned back to the wisps. Baron and Muta were gone now.

"Baron! Muta, where did you go?" She called out before hearing the whispers of the wisps.

 _"Follow, follow. This way, come come."_ Haru grumbled and began following the line, each wisp in the line disappearing when she got close.

"Take me back to my friends." She demanded, the wisps continued the same whispers. "I guess I can find my way out on my own, the castle can't be hard to find."

She stumbled over a tree root and landed on the ground with a loud thump. when she raised her head she was in a clearing, a stonehenge surrounded it with strange symbols running along the surfaces. She approached the center of the clearing, occupied by a stone altar. she placed a hand on it and heard someone laugh behind her. She whipped around in time to see the man they were after.

oo0oo

"BARON!" Haru's shout was up ahead, and followed by flashing lights.

"Haru!" Baron hadn't noticed her disappearance in the forest, neither had Muta.

Both started to sprint through the trees dodging trees and bushes. A clearing came into view and then he saw him. The sorcerer was hunched over an altar with a body on it. Baron rammed into the man with enough force to knock him out. When he turned his attention to the altar his eyes widened in surprise.

"Haru?"

"Baron what happened to me?" Haru was staring down at a pair of fur covered hands.

 **xxx**

 **Alright so the sanctuary idea was from a book series called Fablehaven. This story will be longer than my first one, and if the first chapter is any indication, better too.**

 **(In my opinion it's better** **for now)**


	2. Back to the Cat Kingdom

Haru sat on the altar feeling her face for a few moments. She was in shock, before she snapped out of it, her scream echoing throughout the forest. Baron and Muta lowered their ears in pain. Haru gripped her face panting and repeating herself.

"No no no no no." Baron approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Sorry, Haru we can reverse this. Once we return to the castle Mobius can examine the magic." She nods hesitantly and stood up, legs wobbling beneath her.

Before she could fall Baron had her in his arms. Leaving a small magic beacon before carrying her out of the clearing. Mobius stood outside the forest waiting for them. His eyes widening at the sight if Haru who had, for the most part, calmed down.

"Is this, your human friend?" Baron nodded and walked closer. "A curse, I should have thought better than this."

"A curse?!" Haru looked up the old man. "You said magic couldn't harm us with the pins on."

"A curse is a little different than the magic the pin was intended to ward off. It did however do it's job to some degree." Baron raised an eyebrow looking down as Haru. "The curse was meant to kill her instantly, most likely as a sacrifice. However the pin weakened the curse significantly, in doing so it warped your form."

Haru looked down and nodded lightly the pin was warped as well, melted slightly. She looked up to Baron and smiled lightly. Baron returned the smile as best he could.

"Baron, you will need to find a way to break the curse, otherwise she will die. The pin seems to have given her a year."

"Why can't you break it?" Haru returned her gaze to the old man. "You have magic don't you?"

He chuckled before responding. "Ah yes, but I am old, and this curse is still more powerful than what I can do for you. Baron however does have the ability to break this curse."

Mobius wouldn't say anymore to the group and opened a portal for them to return to the sanctuary.

oo0oo

"What good is a wizard who can't help break a curse?" Muta grumbled.

"Curses are more powerful than most magic Muta. They are usually broken by specific requirements being met." Baron paced behind his desk, hat in the desk.

Haru had passed out on the couch using Muta as a pillow. He didn't complain but was happy Toto wasn't there at the moment. Baron stopped pacing to walk over to the now half-cat. She was beautiful, light brown fur, short brown head fur/hair. This form was reminiscent of her cat form, with more human qualities of course.

"Mobius informed me recently that he can't get the answer breaking the curse. The sorcerer who did this refuses to tell him. We're on our own to figure it out."

Haru shifted slightly yawning and stretching, her brown eyes opening blinking a few times to get rid of the sleep. She looked around and sighed sadly, realizing it wasn't a dream. Muta took this time to climb off the couch and leave the building.

"Baron..." Haru said, Baron looked to her. "This still isn't a dream is it. I keep telling myself it is."

Baron shook his head and took a step closer to her offering his hand. She took and tried to stand, her legs wobbled lightly but she stood with little help. Her tail waved behind her and ended up moving around and into her face.

"Ppfptt. Out of my face tail." She batted it away with a hand and sighed, Baron held back a chuckle.

"You'll get control of it, if we figure out how to break this curse soon you won't need to." She nodded in response and took a few more experimental steps, the tail throwing her off a little. "We need to make a trio to the cat kingdom, you'll need new clothing for your, current situation."

"It's fine Baron, I have... I see the issue with my old clothes now." Indeed she was much too small to fit in any of her old clothing, the added tail would be an issue as well. "Very well, if we need to go the cat kingdom let's go."

oo0oo

Going through the portal this time was about the same as last. Haru opened up her eyes and was staring up into the sky. She stood and dusted the dirt off her clothes and sighed looking around. The familiar calm feeling of the cat kingdom rushing over her. Baron stepped out of the portal behind her.

"How is it you can walk through the portals so easily?" Baron smiled gently.

"Many years of practice miss Haru. Lune and Yuki should be meeting us soon." Baron sent word ahead of time to avoid any surprise from the residents cats.

As if responding to Baron's statement Yuki and Lune appeared over a hill and started in their direction. Haru smiled at the sight of Yuki and moved to meet them halfway. Yuki and Haru hugged one another while Lune shook Baron's hand with his paw.

"When you said Haru had changed I didn't think it would be like this." Lune turned to the half-cat in question. "I honestly only expected her to be older."

"Ah yes, well I agreed to take her for a bit if adventuring. I'm afraid things went south." Baron looked down at his cane resting his hand on top of it.

"It's not your fault Baron, I wanted to come didn't I." Haru walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides there is still a year, the worst that will happen is I'm a half-cat for 363 days."

Baron nodded, he wouldn't let Haru die, not without trying everything to save her. He shook his head of his thoughts and smiled.

"Queen Yuki, I was hoping you and your tailors might be able to assist miss Haru with acquiring new clothing?" Yuki nodded and took Haru's hand dragging her towards the castle.

"Don't worry Baron she'll have a full wardrobe before I let her leave." Yuki giggled as Haru protested quietly before giving up.

"What's this about a year Baron?" Lune turned back to the orange half-cat.

"That would be another thing i wished to speak to you about Lune. Could we discuss this in private?" Lune nodded and started towards the castle, Baron in tow.

Lune led them through the castle halls and into a small office. The room had a door, one of the few in the entire kingdom. Lune shut and locked it turning to Baron.

"This is the most private place i can provide for the moment. Now please what is happening with Haru."

"Well, her current form wasn't intenional. The curse was meant to kill her instantly, but thanks to a bit if protection from a friend it simply changed her form, and gave her one year to live. We don't know the conditions to break the curse, I was hoping you or someone in the kingdom might have an idea?"

Lune nodded. "I know a few cats that could help you out. They're not very friendly though."

oo0oo

Haru huffed quietly looking at herself in the mirror, she was in her fifth dress now, a dark green with sea green gloves and white slippers. Yuki was watching her like she was a child staring at their favorite doll.

"Yuki this really isn't necessary, surely we can just settle on some more modern clothes?" Yuki tilted her head.

"This is modern for me Haru, I know the human world has very different styles. We don't have access to the materials the humans use in most of their clothes. That and you look amazing in these dresses Haru."

"I... Thank you Yuki, but I can't accept these with no way of repaying you."

"You already did so much for me and Lune. More for the kingdom if I think about it, a few dresses is hardly anything if you think about that."

Haru sighed in defeat and smiled at her reflection. She did like the way the dresses felt and looked. she spun around a little and giggled. She than noticed the line of servants holding dresses behind Yuki, she slouched a little and grumbled. _'Today is going to be a long day, at least I can't be turned into a cat. More cat.'_

oo0oo

Dinner was served hours later, Haru had barely finished trying on dresses before being pushed towards the private dining room. Lune and Baron were seat having a quiet conversation when Yuki and Haru arrived. Baron stared a little in awe at Haru. She had the Green dress and gloves on again.

"Hi Baron, like the dress?" Haru asked blushing a little.

"It's beautiful Haru." He smiled and turned to Yuki. "My guess would be there's many more?" Yuki nodded.

"As promised Baron, Haru has a full wardrobe of 12 dresses and two nightgowns. It was difficult getting her to accept that many." Haru shrugged and walked over taking a seat next to Baron.

"I never wore dresses, it was difficult to choose, and I didn't want all of them. There were a lot."

"I can look through them Yuki, I'm certain I can choose a few more dresses for miss Haru." Baron raised a gloved hand before Haru could complain. "Now now Haru, 12 dresses is hardly a wardrobe, than again we can always get a copy made of the dresses you chose." Haru nodded at that. "Ah good, could you que-"

"Just Yuki is fine Baron, and I'd be more than happy to have extras made." Haru sighed sadly.

"You really don't have to Yuki, I'm perfectly fine with the ones I have."

"I don't have to, I'd like to though." The conversation was silenced by the arrival of the cat chefs.

Fish, cooked unlike last time, some kind of soup, and some light orange drink. Haru waited for Lune and Yuki to take their servings before taking her own, tasting the fish her eyes lit up.

"This is delicious." The chef grinned and bowed leaving the room.

"Try the peach juice Haru." Yuku said pouring her a cup. Haru tried it and her smile widened.

"I was worried I would have different tastes after this whole thing."

"Well cats love peaches Haru." Lune brought up. "So it is possible that your tastes have still changed."

Baron nodded his plate empty. Haru tilted her head.

"Baron, aren't you going to eat?" He shook his head.

"No miss Haru, being a creation I need to eat very rarely." Haru nodded nibbling on a piece of fish.

"Wait a minute, I don't even like fish!"

oo0oo

Haru and Baron were given rooms to stay a night in. Next to one another per Baron's request. Not that he planned to sleep much that night, he was reading anything in the library that could help him with Haru's curse.

"Any luck Baron?" Lune's voice echoed through the large library. "It is getting quite late for your world, perhaps you should be off to bed?"

"I haven't found anything Lune." He sighed closing the latest book. "I can not rest until I figure something out."

"Baron you have a year to figure this out, I think for now you can afford to rest. That and the cats I told you about will arrive after you and Haru have woken." Baron nodded slowly and started to put the books back. "Don't worry about the books Baron, the librarians could take care of it for you."

"I know Lune, I prefer to pick up my own messes." Baron stopped looked to Lune and headed for the door. "However I will be glad to comply this time, sleep sounds wonderful."

Baron walked down the halls and to his room, stopping at the door. He turned to Haru's room and stepped towards it pulling the curtains aside to look inside. Haru slept peacefully on the bed, a ray of light close to hitting her face. Baron entered silently moving to the curtains in the window and adjusting them ridding the room of most light. Smiling he made his way back to the door stopping as Haru moved slightly.

"Baron?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes Haru?" He whispered.

"This isn't so bad, maybe I can stay like this if we break the curse." Baron didn't reply, but couldn't help but smile. "Good night Baron."

"Good night Haru."

 **This will definitely take a lot longer to type out, mostly because I have less time to, and partly because I am home from a trip to Florida** **. I'm hoping people get a chance to read this, I'm quite happy about it due to me taking more time with it.**


	3. Missed

The cat's mentioned by Lune couldn't tell Baron anything about the curse either. Returning to the bureau Haru was given one of the houses to stay in for the duration of her time there. Baron went back to the bureau to begin reading over the few books he had on curses. To no avail, very few answers to breaking curses were in these books. Baron sighed and sank into his chairs rubbing his temples.

"Was I really happy enough to see her that I would put her in such a situation." He muttered to himself.

"Oh quit it Baron, chicky was happy to go with you." Muta pushed through the double doors and sat on the couch arms crossed. "Although chasing after a dangerous magic man wasn't the best idea for an adventure."

"Yes I'm aware Muta. I let my feelings cloud my judgement."

"I know you have feelings for her Baron. You spoke about chicky for a month after you finished filing her case."

Baron sighed and stood back up taking the books he was reading over and set them back on the bookcase. Baron stepped over to the tea kettle and started on a new brew. Muta grumbled about the grass water and stood to leave.

"Muta could you invite Haru over for tea?" Baron said setting the kettle on the small burner.

"Yeah yeah I'll let her know." Muta muttered stepping out if the bureau doors.

Haru was outside her house, set across the bureau. She was tending to the small flowers in the windows. Baron had put them there for her when they arrived.

"Hey chicky, Baron wanted to invite you over for grass water." Muta sat on his usual seat and pulled out a newspaper.

"I will never understand where you get those papers. Thanks for letting me know, I love Baron's tea." Haru said heading to the bureau.

She entered the building and smiled at Baron, leaning forward on the counter. A tea kettle producing steam and soon whistling. Baron takes the tea kettle off and pours a couple of cups. Adding milk he smiles at Haru taking a cup to her.

"Haru. How is the house?" Baron asked as Haru takes the cup.

"It's perfect, although I didn't expect it to be fully furnished." Baron smiled at this, Haru taking the cup and sipping it. "Good as always Baron."

"Thank you, the furniture came from the sanctuary, it can sense one's needs."

"Is that why those in need find it?" Baron nodded and sat behind his desk.

"That and Muta, the sanctuary does relatively little for those outside its walls, whether they require the bureau's assistance or not."

Haru nodded staring into her cup, the steam warm against her fur. She took another sip and smiled setting it down next to her.

"Have you gotten anywhere with the curse?" Haru asked head tilted a bit.

"No, I'm afraid the books I've read have little information on breaking curses." He sighs and sips his own tea. "It's harder still to find a way to break yours as it was intended to kill you immediately."

Haru nodded staring into her hands, still in sea green gloves. She smiled and pulled one off examining her hand. A bit of flexing produced a set of sharp claws. Baron watched with a light smile from behind his desk.

"Haru, I wanted to ask." He hesitated for a moment. "Given our latest excursion ended poorly, I was wondering if after the curse is lifted. Would you perhaps wish to remain in the bureau, or become a full member?"

"I thought about joining the bureau Baron, I just never wanted to ask." She looked up smiling. "I was a little nervous about it, and at the time, I just wanted simple back in my life."

"That is understandable Haru. Your first trip out of this world was a kidnapping. My reasoning for the question is that before we break your curse there may be a few clients, I don't feel comfortable leaving you behind in the sanctuary."

"If you're inviting me on future cases Baron the answer is yes. As long as they don't involve any crazy cats" She giggled and sighed. "Baron, I missed you, Toto and Muta too."

"Well Haru we all missed you, I believe the sanctuary missed you in a way as well."

"What do you mean." Baron pointed to the wall behind the couch.

Haru examined it and noticed a new painting, one of Haru before her transformation. She smiled and ran a hand over it.

"I didn't realize you all would miss me, I thought I would just be another client when it was all over. I'm glad I came back, even if I ended up like this."

"We all are Haru. You were the last big case and now you're another big case. That and you are enjoyable to be around." Baron smiled up at her. "I have some errands to run, so please, stay safe until I return."

With this Baron headed out the doors calling Toto down and hopping onto the crow's back. They took to the skies before Haru could ask about the errands.

"Don't worry chicky, he is just checking on the few creations in the area. Shouldn't take him more than a few hours." Muta said folding the paper.

Haru nodded and went to the front of her home again, picking up a watering can and pouring some of the water onto the small flowers. This wasn't so bad, being in the sanctuary, being a half-cat, being with Baron.

oo0oo

Baron didn't return until late at night, Haru was in her home reading from a book the house had provided. Only looking up when she heard the wing beats of a familiar crow. Her ears twitched as Baron and Muta spoke.

 _"Any luck Baron?"_ Muta asked.

 _"No none of the others know much about curses either. We might have another case soon however."_

 _"What do you mean, we already have one."_

 _"We have a year to resolve Haru's case, this one is a more immediate problem."_

Muta mumbled something inaudible.

 _"So what's the issue?"_ Muta said glancing towards Haru's window, he kept quiet about her listening.

 _"Two of the creations I went to check on were nowhere to be found. Someone or something has taken them."_

 _"This does sound important, but if it's just a couple of creations, what's the big deal."_

 _"Both those creations knew how to get to one of the creation worlds Muta. Whoever took them is trying to enter into one of them."_ **I like reviews, sorry for a short chapter, they won't be so short in the future, and more thought out. Recently got hime from a trip to Florida and my mind is everywhere but writing** **It's been pointed out i have been making grammatical errors, please bear with me, i haven't written in a long time so this will be, wrought with errors, bad twists, and hopefully a good story, I've been told I'm doing ok for now, let's hope it stays that way.**


	4. Running

Haru had left the window and headed downstairs noticing a new book on the table next to the front door. She picks it up reading the cover "Known Worlds". She took it flipping through the pages until she reached the C's. "Creation worlds" were displayed on one if the pages. The simple explanation given was that they were world, like the cat kingdom, or the human world, inhabited by creations. This was all the sanctuary allowed her to read as the book disappeared from her grasp.

"Oh come on? If you didn't want me to read it why did you give it to me?" Haru's question was answered with Baron knocking on her door.

"Ah Haru? Are you quite alright in there?" His voice asked, muffled by the door.

Haru blushed and opened it. "Yes Baron I am, please come in."

Baron nodded and stepped inside setting his hat and jacket on a coat rack. Walking further into the house Baron looked around. He turned to Haru and raised a brow in confusion.

"Were you, talking to yourself?" He sounded mildly concerned.

"Well the sanctuary actually." She mumbled and walked past him to the couch in the living area. "Baron, what's a creation world?"

"Ah so you heard our conversation. Well." He sighs and rubs the back of his head. "It's a little complicated to explain. A creation world is like an upscale version of the sanctuary. A fully formed world instead if a small one like we're in."

Haru thought for a moment before nodding. "I would hardly call that complicated Baron."

"The complicated part is the fact that there are more than just one, the cat kingdom is one of a kind as is the human world. Creation worlds are plentiful and each one is different in some or many ways."

"Well which one is in danger right now?"

"Camelot."

"Camelot..." Haru echoed before looking up at Baron confused. "Camelot is just a story Baron."

"Perhaps your version, but the Camelot I speak of is very real. I fear that whoever is looking for it wants the Excalibur."

"Excalibur exists too?" Haru held her head and sighed softly.

"Yes and it is where the world of Camelot came from, it was a powerful creation and now a major anchor of that world. Should it be removed from Camelot's world, well it won't be pretty."

"Well we should probably stop that right?" Haru stood and walked towards the door.

"Haru wait, we're not even sure of who it is that is doing this. Just calm down and ket us handle it for now, I won't leave you behind." Baron put a hand in Haru's shoulder.

"Promise me." Haru looked back to him.

"I promise, now go get some rest please, it is getting quite late." With that said baBaron grabbed his jacket and hat leaving the home.

Haru didn't find sleep very easily that night. Her mind swam with thoughts of Camelot. _The_ Camelot, king Arthur, Excalibur, Merlin. Haru's thoughts continued until it was just her naming books and movies and the possible worlds that may exist because of them. Certainly if a legendary sword could create a world then movies and books could make worlds too, right?

oo0oo

Haru woke to the sound of Muta and Toto fighting. She grinned and stood up heading to the window. Watching them run around for a bit she opened the window and leaned out.

"You know boys, I'd like to be in awake before you start arguing." She giggled as they both stared at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry Haru, we had forgotten you were here." Toto looked away sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it today, I'm sure you'll need to get usused to me staying here." Haru turned and walked to her wardrobe picking out a white dress, matching gloves and slipper and set to getting dressed.

She walked downstairs after changing and put the front door. Muta and Toto had managed to stop their fighting entirely, probably because Baron was scolding them quietly off to the side. Haru stifled a giggle and went to taking care of her flowers. Watering them was one of the most normal things about her situation. Baron watched her for a moment and approached.

"Good morning Haru." He bowed slightly, she smiled and set the watering can down.

"Good morning Baron. No hat today?"

Baron felt the top of his head and smiled. "Ah no, I don't wear it in the morning, I always have it off during this time."

Haru nodded going back to the plants.

"I can water those magically if you wish Haru." She shakes her head. "I suppose watering flowers is quite calming."

"Did you find anything out Baron?" He shook his head face turning mildly annoyed.

"No, other than those missing creations information has been scarce."

"Baron, we have some new." Toto landed on his pedestal. "Another creation is in danger, I think it might be the ones trying to enter Camelot."

"Excellent work Toto, let's go before they are taken." Toto flew down to the ground and landed in front of baron.

"I'm going too." Haru said approaching Toto.

"Very well Haru, how are your feelings on heights these days?" Baron asked hopping onto Toto's back.

"Better than they were the first time I flew." Haru said climbing up behind Baron.

Toto smirked and took to the skies, Haru screamed and wrapped her arms around Baron. Baron smiled as they made their way across town. It was over quickly, much to Haru's enjoyment as she jumped off Toto and fell to the ground for a moment. Baron helped Haru to her feet.

"I thought you said you weren't so bad with heights anymore." Toto snickered.

"I said I was better with them." Haru complained catching her breath.

"Not by much." Toto pointed a wing to the building they landed in front of. "The creation is inside, the ones after her are only a few houses down."

"Thank you Toto, stay nearby, we may need a quick escape route. Think you can carry three?"

"Yes three of you won't be that difficult. Be quick they don't take long to search a house." Toto took off as Baron and Haru made their way to the front door.

"Ok so, how do we get in?" Haru looked to Baron, he shrugged and knocked on the door. "You think this will wo-"

Haru was interrupted by the door swinging open. An elderly woman looked around for a moment, mumbling something while Baron and Haru slipped into the house. Both half-cats hid under a table next to the door while the woman left the front door to the living room. Baron stepped out from under the table and walked to the stairs.

"Oh stairs, I've never been more upset to see them before." Haru complained jumping onto the first step.

"Yes, stairs are quite annoying at this height. " Baron agreed following behind her.

"There any way to make us taller?" Haru asked hopefully.

"Yes there is, give me a moment." He snapped his fingers and glowed for a moment, growing to a more human height. "Here quick." He lowered his hand for Haru, she stepped onto it.

Haru hopped into Baron's hand he lifted her up and hurried up the stairs. Setting her down at the top he let the magic fade and returned to his original size. Baron took the lead walking to an open door and stepping inside. A large bedroom lay before them, both due to their size and it was the master.

"Can I change like that too?" Haru asked, movement caught their attention.

"Who is there? Are you here to take me away?" The voice was scared and accusatory.

"No we're here to get you to safety." Baron said stepping further into the room.

"Baron?" The voice's owner stepped out from hiding, a mouse made of porcelain. "Oh I had hoped you'd show up."

"Yes it's me, this is Haru. Haru this is Tiny, a creation from Camelot." Baron smiled and approached the mouse.

"Tiny? It's nice to meet you." Haru stayed next to Baron.

"You too miss Haru."

"Just Haru is fine."

"Now Tiny I must ask before we leave if you know anything about your hunters?" Baron asked.

"Not much, just that one of them is a magic user from this world." Tiny squeaked walking to Haru. "You're friend is very pretty Baron."

Haru blushed and looked away. Toto tapped on the glass of the window, Baron jumped up to the ledge and opened the windwindiw enough for the bird creation.

"We need to go Baron, those two hunters are coming to this house." Toto watched the street below.

"Ah I suspect they saw us enter than?" Baron hopped down followed by Toto. "Tiny, Haru get on Toto, we need to leave."

Haru swallowed nervously and nodded heading to Toto and hopping onto his back holding her hand out. Tiny took it and climbed up onto Toto's back. Baron jumped on last, Toto took off and flew out of the window.

"Wait Toto something isn't right." Baron warned a fireball streaking past them. "Get us out of here qui-"

The next fireball was much more accurate slamming into Toto and sending the group spiraling down to the ground below. They all landed with a loud thud, Baron on his feet, Haru followed but fell upon landing, Toto hit the ground with a crunch, Tiny on top of him. Toto groaned in pain, Tiny hopped off and turned to him trying to help him. Loud foot steps caught the group's attention.

"Ah yes, the Baron finally comes out of hiding." One of the two hunters said. A taller one and shorter one stood before them, both in dark cloaks that hid their faces. "It's been all too long since I have seen you."

"That voice?!" Baron's eyes widened and he stood in front of Haru. "What do you want with me, Arius."

"Ah I'm not after you dear Baron, I'm after your fetching new companion." Yellow eyes flickered under the cloak. "She'd be perfect for a catalyst in making the portal."

"Catalyst?" Haru asked confused.

"Yes indeed, you have quite the large amount of magic in that body of yours. We can use it to get to any world we want."

Haru took a step back, Baron eyed her and shook his head.

"You're not getting Haru." Baron hissed.

The short cloaked figure dashed forwards kicking at Baron. Baron jumped over the foot and grew to his human size again. Smacking away the cloaked figure with his cane, Baron grabbed Haru, Toto, and Tiny starting down an alleyway. The short figure started to give chase, stopped by a hand on their shoulder.

"Don't bother, I'll deal with this myself."

oo0oo

Baron made his way through alleyways and empty streets, keeping his head down. Once the crossroads came into view a shadow formed on the ground. Arius stepped out of it his form aligning with the ground.

"Now now Baron, weren't you taught that it's rude to walk away from a conversation?" Arius said calmly stepping towards Baron.

"Any conversation with you is worth leaving." Toto said weakly, Tiny shushed him.

"Ah so the bird is still alive, I'll make sure to aim better next time. Now, give me the girl."

Baron set the three he was carrying down and held up his cane.

"You plan to fight me with your cane again, oh Baron. Surely you have something better than an old piece of wood?"

A sword flicked out from under the cloak, long and curved with a strange design. Arius began moving forward, swinging at Baron, who brought the cane up and blocked deflecting it and smacking Arius's knee. Arius stumbled back and lifted up the blade again.

"You seem to forget I was always the better swordsman." Baron smiled.

"Yes if you'd use an actual sword that is." Arius stepped back a sword coming down on Baron's shoulder. "Ah Rose, you're late."

"Baron!" Haru screamed running to him, He fell to one knee holding his shoulder.

"Should've known you would play dirty. Stay back Haru."

"When have I ever been known to fight fair? Rose grab the girl, we're leaving." Rose went for Haru, getting a cane in the face.

Stumbling back Baron grabbed up the three again and started down the familiar alleyway, Arius right behind him. Using his cane Baron knocked over a few beams blocking his pursuer's path long enough for the group to make it to the sanctuary. The archway closes and the sky turns fro. night to day.

"We're closed off from the human world now." Baron said setting the group down and shifting to his natural height.

"Baron you're hurt." Haru ran to him.

"Tend to Toto Haru, he is worse shape then me."

"I, yes but after you're both patched up I want to talk." All Baron could do was nod and move to the bureau slowly.

oo0oo

With Toto in a makeshift body cast Haru went to the bureau and opened the doors. Baron was seated behind his desk wrapping his shoulder slowly. Haru hurried over and took the bandages from him wrapping it quicker.

"Thank you Haru." Baron smiled up at them. "I guess you have questions?" Haru nodded. "Well, I'll cover the basics. Arius was a creation once. He was obsessed with becoming anything but a creation. Arius's current obsession with Camelot makes me believe he found an answer to turn human there."

"What does he need me for?" Haru asked finishing with the bandages. "I don't have any magic, that I know of."

"With your transformation it wouldn't surprise me if some kind of magic was unlocked. I don't know what kind of magic, but if Arius is after it we can't let him have it." Baron stood and turned to Haru. "Even more so given the fact that it is you Haru."

oo0oo

 **Ooh spooky, this chapter kinda went everywhere, but you know, I'm trying. hope you like, will be a while before I write anymore.**


	5. Death

Baron paced behind his desk mumbling to himself. Haru sat on the couch messing with a bit of fabric. Muta and Toto were outside doing their usual bout of arguing and fighting.

"If they are ready to open the portal they're not going to wait for us to leave the sanctuary." Baron leaned forward on his desk. "They will probably go after another creation to use as a catalyst."

"Why do they need a catalyst?" Haru asked setting the piece of cloth down. "It's clear that guy could use magic."

"Yes but he is mostly creation still, he can't open a portal with his amount of magic. He would run out before it finished opening."

"So he is gathering other creations to use as magic batteries?"

"Simply put yes." Baron tapped his fingers on the desk and began pacing again.

"Baron, please sit down you're starting to worry me." Haru stood and walked over putting a hand on Baron's shoulder. "You've been at this for hours, it's getting late."

"I know, but we need to stop them and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

"I planned to help Baron, even if you do leave me here you said the sanctuary was closed off from the rest of the world."

Baron sighed and nodded sitting at his desk. "I did say that didn't I. Yes the sanctuary is cut off from the rest of the world, there are still ways in, backdoors if you will."

"Who knows about them?"

"Me and Toto,"

"Then there isn't anything to worry about Baron."

"And Arius." Baron finished.

"You said he was a creation, does that mean he was part of the bureau?"

"Once, when I first started the bureau he helped me on a few cases. However he become obsessed with humanity on one of them and soon left." Baron rubbed the sides of his head. "Since then I haven't seen or heard about him until now, I hardly recognized his voice."

A shadow passed over the windows and the lights flickered. Toto scrambled through the balcony entrance and fell onto the ground in front of Haru.

"Baron he's here." Toto coughed and stood up. "Muta is distracting him but we need to move."

"That was quick. Haru come on."

Haru helped Toto stand and looked to the bureau doors. She walked to them and opened them. Arius was in the sanctuary, but he had shrunk down to about a foot in height and was fighting with Muta. Dancing around the large cat and knocking him off his feet, Arius turned his attention to the open doors.

"Haru close the door!" Baron yelled running up and slamming them shut. "We have to leave."

"What about Muta?" Haru said worried. "He's still out there."

Baron growled and lead Haru behind his desk, Toto stood next to her. Baron made his way to the doors and stepped outside.

"No Rose to help you cheat this time Arius." Baron pulled his cane out, clicking it and pulling a blade out of it.

"No but you are injured Baron, no need to cheat." Arius smirked drawing his own blade.

Baron lifted his up his sword ready to defend. Arius charges and swings, Baron side steps and nicks Arius's leg. Backing away Arius growled and looked to the bureau doors, Baron stood in the way. Charging Baron once more Arius faked an attack, Baron went to block and Arius's blade struck Baron's good shoulder knocking the half cat to the ground. Arius walked over and put the tip of his sword on Baron's neck, cutting it slightly.

"Like I said, no need to cheat Baron." Arius grinned and lifted up the sharp edge for the finishing blow. "You always get sloppy when you're in pain, or others are involved."

"WAIT!" Haru stood just outside the double doors. "Don't hurt him anymore, I'll go with you."

"Ah so the prize is willing to go with me if I leave her precious Baron alone." Arius smirked pulling the sword away from Baron's neck. "Why would you care about this doll?"

"He isn't just a doll, he's a friend, and the only reason I'm not a cat in the cat kingdom."

Haru walked over to the two and looked down at Baron sadly. There was something in her eyes, she had some kind of plan. Arius turned to Haru just in time to catch the knife, twist it from her hand and stab it into her side. She gasped in pain and stumbled back.

"Haru!" Baron yelled scrambling to his feet.

"Ah, surely you didn't think I was that stupid, stay down Baron!" Arius barked a gust of wind knocking into Baron sending him back to the ground. "You're still coming with me girl. Injured or not you have more than enough magic for our needs."

Arius picked up Haru, the half-cat slowly losing consciousness. Her last sight was Baron struggling to stand and Toto helping him, then all was black.

oo0oo

"We have to go after Haru." Baron struggled against Toto, Muta had woken and was helping to restrain Baron.

"Baron we can't go after them until you're healed, the sanctuary can help with that." Muta said moving to sit in front of the double doors.

Baron sighed and sat behind his desk slamming a fist down onto it, blood leaking down from his new wound. Baron's shoulders began glowing softly, the flesh knitting together. After a few moments Baron stood good as new.

"There we're going." Baron growled heading to the door. "Move Muta."

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"I prefer healing naturally Muta, magic makes it too easy. I wasn't thinking either, Arius infuriates me."

Muta snorted and moved, Toto was outside pulling his bandages off, Tiny was there shaking violently.

"Tiny... where were you during that little attack?"

"I hid, I know I should have helped but, I wanted to help but, there isn't much i can do other than hide." Tiny squeaked staring at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Tiny, we will return you to your home once we have Haru back." Baron promised walking to Toto. "Can you fly Toto?"

"Yes Baron. You should slow down, rushing ahead without thinking is never a good idea."

"He has Haru!" Baron snapped angrily. "I fully intend to get her back, no matter what."

"I recall you saying that about her, Baron. The results weren't pretty, I hope you don't plan to go that far."

"You're just going to leave me here?" Muta complained starting to run after them.

"There's no time Muta." Baron said to himself as Toto took off flying towards the exit the back door used.

"Baron, Haru is making you reckless, calm down." Toto warned as Arius walks out of the small tunnel.

Arius returned to his human size, Haru in his hand, the cloaked creation started running. Toto dived for Arius's head, missing by inches. Baron jumped from Toto's back and landed on Arius's shoulder pulling the blade from his cane and stabbing it into Arius's shoulder. The man screams in pain and falls to one knee, hood falling back, his grip on Haru loosens and she rolls on the ground. Baron growls and spins around shoving the thin blade through the back of Arius's skull.

oo0oo

It took Baron several seconds of heavy breathing and angry thoughts to realize what he had done. He dropped his sword and stared at his gloves, blood coating them. Rain began falling around them, Toto looked away standing next to Haru.

"Baron..." Toto started, Baron quickly interrupted him.

"Get Haru back to the sanctuary." Baron dropped to the ground below and retrieved his cane connecting the two halves. "She needs to be healed, let the sanctuary do it."

"I tried to warn you Baron. You always do stupid things when someone you love is involved."

Baron didn't reply looking at the body. Toto sighed and flew off leaving Baron alone with the sound of the rain and his own thoughts.

 _"I promised never to kill again, even if it was to help someone. Toto was right about Haru, I do the dumbest things when she is involved. Just like with..."_ His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Baron, we have another client. They showed up just before i got out if the sanctuary." Muta said running up, deciding it best to ignore Arius.

"I need a moment to regain my composure." Baron sighed and turned from the body a hand on his hat. Heading towards the sanctuary with Muta, they walked in silence.

 **As you can see my chapters get worse as time goes on, this is from me having ideas run through my head about other stories, so this will be put on hold for a while so I can get the other story I have in my head out of my system.**


	6. A Visit to the Sorcerer

A shadow stood over the dead body of Arius. Arius's body glows and dissipates.

"Well played Baron, Rose, we will have to continue without this miss Haru. Collect more creations."

oo0oo

The Bureau's latest client was a short man with a ragged and slightly torn suit. He had gotten lost by the looks of things, but the sanctuary only let those in who were invited or in need of help. Which was this, the man didn't look familiar.

"Welcome to the cat Bureau. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, how may I be of service." Baron bowed slightly in the rain, his normal entrance not as grand.

"A talking cat, lovely." The man said looking up at the sky. "If you want to help me maybe you can find the dog figurine I lost? It was taken a few days ago and I don't know why, it isn't remarkable in any way, except maybe the way it moves from place to place."

"I believe we can help you with that, if you would please leave an address with us we will speak with you again shortly."

The man left leaving a paper with his home and work address. Baron entered the Bureau and climbed the stairs to hishis room leaving his jacket and hat downstairs. He sunk into a chair in his room hand on his forehead leaned over the desk in front of him. Baron left the lights off and sat there with his thoughts.

 _He would have used and discarded her._

 _Even if he had he should not have been killed._

 _NO, he was a monster, he deserved what he got._

Baron silenced the two halves of him fighting. This happened rarely, and usually his good conscious won, this time they were on equal footing. At least Haru was safe, he walked to his bed and sunk into it, the sanctuary drying him before he hit the sheets.

oo0oo

 _"I'm afraid even we can't figure out how to break this curse. My apologies Baron_." _The eldest cat said releasing the magic over Haru's body_

 _"You're certain you can't help?" Baron asked. "There's nothing you can do?"_ _"That is what she said is it not?" A young cat snapped, Baron almost flinched at the sudden outburst._ _"I must apologize for my grandson, he is inpatient when I work. Baron the only easy way to figure this out is to ask the sorcerer who did this to her."_ _"That would not be an issue normally, but due to his last escape his powers are being stripped, and so will his memories." Baron growled and turned to leave the room._ _"Thank you for your time."_ Baron sat up in bed, the memories of the cat witch and her grandson playing in his mind once more. The sorcerer would have to be spoken to, before his powers stripped. Mobius could not have done it just yet, removing something's magic took time and careful planning. Before their newest client's case could be done.

Haru was downstairs working on a kettle of tea. Baron smelled the air and smiled, thoughts banished for a moment at the sight of Haru and the smell of tea. Baron walked over and started helping getting the milk and sugar.

"Good morning Baron, how did you sleep?" Haru said smiling gently.

"It was, difficult miss Haru, but I'll manage." Baron said tired. "Do you remember anything from yesterday evening?"

"No, nothing past our conversation." Haru shook her head looking down. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's good you don't remember, you might be suffering nightmares."

"Ah well that's good."

"You teo are hopeless. Baron the portal to Mobius' preserve is ready when you are." Muta snorted walking in and planting himself on the couch. "Toto wants to go this time so I'll hang back in case the short guy comes back."

"Very well Muta, miss Haru I would like you to stay here." Baron prepared for an argument.

"I agree, I don't much enjoy the thought of visiting the person who did this to me." Hary smiled and poured them both a cup of tea handing Baron his.

"Thank you Haru." Baron said smiling brightly. "Yes Muta that puts you on babysitting duty."

"Whatever, at least Chicky is a friend and not a client." Muta said, thinking positively for once.

"Good we won't be long, please keep her safe Muta." Baron whispered the last part quickly drinking his tea and rushing out the doors. "Come Toto we're off."

oo0oo

The portal crackled behind Toto and Baron, the old wizard was waiting for them smiling gently. Baron sent word they wanted to talk to the one responsible for Haru's curse before any memory loss. Not that it would matter according to Mobius the sorcerer wouldn't say anything about the curse. Baron thought it worth trying either way.

"He is silent, has been since you caught him." Mobius said quietly leading them through the dungeons beneath the castle. "I've tried everything I can think of to try and get an answer out of him. He is a lot stronger willed then I though."

"He hasn't dealt with me yet." Baron said, somewhat confident in his ability to interrogate. "However I'm not sure I can try anything you haven't already tried."

"We're here. I'll leave you to it." Mobius said stopping in front of a door, arcane symbols drawn on and around it. "Good luck Baron."

Baron entered the cell, the man inside was bound by chains and surrounded by a large arcane symbol. It was most likely meant to suppress the sorcerer's magic. A voice rang out in the room, not Baron's nor Toto's.

"You can't save her cat man." The sorcerer's voice was smug and confident. "That curse was meant to kill her, and that is precisely what it will do. No matter what magic lingered on her from other worlds, that stupid pin, or even your efforts."

"There must be a way to save her. Tell me, please." Baron held back his temper, something that was starting to grow with evey word from this arrogant being.

"Even if I knew I would never tell. She and you ruined my plans." The sorcerer's words were final.

Baron had tried and wouldn't try further. Besides Baron knew when to leave things be. Turning to the door to leave Baron looked over his shoulder.

"I will find a way." Baron left, the sorcerer laughing behind him.

The laughs followed Baron all through his trip home. Toto remained silent, surprised Baron had given up so easily, but didn't dare bring it up. Baron was still dealing with the feelings of killing Arius. Perhaps he didn't have it in him to continue questioning, but only one question.

"Baron..." Toto started Baron soon interrupted.

"Mobius has been trying since Haru was cursed. I'm not in the right mind to interrogate anyone. I'll save Haru on my own."

Upon returning to the bureau Haru quickly ran to Baron hugging him. She looked concerned and upset. Muta was standing behind her looking guilty.

"Baron. Muta told me everything from last night." Haru said, Baron turned away ashamed. "You saved me, if you can't think of any good reasons for what happened then take that reason and focus on it."

Baron looked up at her and nodded returning the hug.

oo0oo

 **This is a mess of a chapter, but its what happens when I try to fix stuff oh and write with little inspiration. Next chapter Will be more thought out. My other fanfic, Baron's family will have a lot more time spent on it as I love the idea of Baron and Haru having a family. That and some ideas for it**


	7. Taken

Despite Haru's words Baron had distanced himself from the group, preferring to spend some time in a room upstairs in the cat bureau. Haru paced below Muta and Toto watching, keeping to themselves for once. Haru eventually turns to the cat and crow.

"Spill it." Haru demanded, Toto shook his head as Muta opened his mouth.

"Baron has only killed once before." Toto cawed in surprise and batted Muta with a wing, Muta ignored this and kept explaining. "He was protecting his fiance, another creation made for him. Louise was, killed around the same time. Baron promised to never kill again."

"And he killed to save me..." Haru stared at the ground a sad understanding present in her eyes. "I, should talk to him."

"No, Muta should have kept his fat mouth shut, he should never have brought the past up." Toto prepared to berate Muta more, Baron interrupted before he got further.

"No, Haru deserves to know, although it should have come from me." Baron said walking into the room, he looked tired.

Haru walked to him and wrapped him in a hug. Baron stared out in space surprised, he turned to Haru and returned the hug.

"You're not, scared?"

"Why would I be? You saved me twice now."

"I've just killed a creation to do it Haru..."

Haru sighed and pulled away slightly putting a hand on Baron's cheek. Haru smiled, a contagious act for the creation as his face soon had a soft smile painted on it. Haru turned to the other two in the bureau.

"I can stay here for the next case, but," Haru turned her head to Baron. "I would like to come along on the next few afterwards."

"Of course Haru." Baron smiled, soon turning to a frown. "I visited the one who cursed you Haru. I wasn't thinking straight and left before I could get any information."

"Don't worry about it Baron, you'll find a way you always do." Haru waved a hand in the air. "Now you have a case to work on, I expect both of you to have cheered up Baron by the time you all return."

000

Easier said than done, as soon as the group left to find the missing figurine Baron grew colder. Muta and Toto both figured Haru's prescence was needed to keep him happy right now. However work called them and Baron refused to say no to anyone in need. The group arrived at a museum where the figurine was last seen.

"Shouldn't we ask the client first?" Muta asked as they flew to an open window.

"They have provided a way in, I'm certain it was an accident, but I'm not turning it down." Baron slid off Toto and jumped to the ground below.

Muta followed grunting as he lands on his belly. Toto snickered and quickly caught himself off as a familiar prescence filled the air. A cloaked figure stood a few meters away from the group.

"Rose. Arius is dead no need to fight us." Baron stated, Rose only giggled.

"He isn't dead you killed a double dear Baron. And now you've left your prize all by herself at the sanctuary."

"Impossible... Toto! Get back to Haru quick." Baron made to jump on Toto, only to be kicked through the air by Rose.

"You're going nowhere Baron, with you here no one can protect your prize."

Baron growled and grew in size pulling the blade out of his cane. Muta held his leg, getting shaken off shortly afterwards.

"Don't do anything foolish Baron. I'll head back to save Haru." Toto flew out the window as sparks flew from the windows.

000

By the time Toto arrived the sanctuary was already raided. Haru's building had a hole burned through it, the flowers she had been taking care of scattered on the ground and coated in a dark red liquid. Toto walked into the building and looked around for the half-cat.

"Haru!?" Toto cawed loudly. "Haru please answer me!"

Toto's talons hit something warm and wet. looking down he found himself standing in a pool of red. Hoping it wasn't Haru's, Toto started moving through the building, moving anything and everything.

"Haru! You have to be here! you have to be ok. Baron will, we all. The bureau needs you..."

000

Baron growled as he walked through the sanctuary's main archway. Muta followed close behind, both were unscathed. Upon entering the creation and cat noticed Toto in front of Haru's home. The destroyed building instantly filled Baron with fear, he dashed to the house only to be stopped by Toto.

"She's gone Baron." Toto said sadly, Baron stopped and looked down, face dark under his hat. "I was too slow and she was taken, I'm sorry."

"I should never have left her here alone. This is my fault, just like it was my fault Haru was cursed, and hurt, and it's my fault I keep getting her into trouble." Baron fell to his knees staring at the house.

"Baron, we can still go after her." Muta walked up and put a paw on Baron's shoulder.

"We have no way of finding her. Unless... of course."

"What?" cat and crow asked in unison.

"We're going to Camelot."

000

 **Two things, one I write when I get I get inspired, two I write as much as I feel I can before running out of inspiration. So none of the chapters will be consistent in length for the time being. Another is that I will focus on Baron's family more in a little, I feel I can write more for that right now and it is turning out a little better than this one. Also I have a split ending set up for this one. So whenever I do end it you can choose the ending you want, or read both.**


	8. To Camelot

**To Camelot**

 **Little update, my cousin recently passed, making me more depressed than usual. It also made me want to get my life together. Point is I'm writing again, don't expect** **anything good. I'm pretty sure this story went downhill since chapter one. Reviews are nice though.**

000

Baron had the portal to Camelot opened in under an hour. It was quite unstable and crackled, but he didn't care.

"Come along Muta, Toto." Baron said as he stepped through the portal.

Crow and cat looked to one another and shook their heads following after their friend. The first thing that met their eyes was a grand castle and city in the distance. Camelot was beautiful, at least for a moment. In a few seconds their view of the city darkened, a pillar of black flying into the sky from the castle.

"Arius must have Excalibur. Come along we must be quick." Baron gestured to Toto, who came close so he could jump on.

"Uh Baron, if he has Excalibur shouldn't we get, help." Muta said.

"We need to act quick before he realizes just what all he can do with it. Or before he leaves Camelot with the sword. This world's existence depends on Excalibur remaining in it."

Toto took to the air grabbing Muta with his talons and flying to the city.

000

Haru woke up on the floor, a stone floor. Her side ached terribly and she was weak. moving her head revealed a courtyard, a stone with a strange symbol on it occupied the center. Arius stood next to it with a sword in his hand. Smirking to himself he approached Haru.

"Well well, someone is awake." Arius almost sung. "Just in time to see the bureau die. What will happen to you after that though.

Arius removed his hood, revealing a strange sight, half human, half cat split right down the middle. Arius taps the hilt of the sword to his forehead, his features melting and merging together to make a full human face.

"Much better."

"Baron will stop you." Haru struggled with the words. Any movement or talking caused her side to ache more.

"Oh really? You know I can fix that little curse of yours. This creation has the power to create an entire world."

"I wouldn't accept your help if it was true anyways."

Arius didn't get another word out turning and raising Excalibur to block Baron's blade. Deflecting it Baron flew back and landed on his feet. Toto dropped Muta next to Haru and landed next to her himself.

"So glad you could-"

"Quiet Arius, I'm not here to chit chat. I'm here to stop you before you do something foolish." Baron lifted his blade.

"Oh Baron, you really think you can beat me when I control an entire world?" Arius flicked his wrist Toto and Muta were soon bound in thick grey vines. "No distractions, this is our last duel, and I will win."

"I have no doubts it will be the last."

Baron took a step forward, Arius mirroring his move. Soon the two were running towards one another. Haru knew better than to think Baron was in trouble, if it was a true duel that is. The two clashed sword's sparks flying through the air. Arius pushed Baron back and slashed, missing as Baron jumped over the blade. Taking the opportunity Baron swung opening a wound in his opponents arm.

Arius smirked as the wound was soon healed. Rolling his neck he charged Baron again swinging and being deflected. Arius growled to himself and Excalibur began glowing, humming with creation magic.

"You test my patience Baron."

"Haven't I always."

Baron's sword soon liquefied burning his hand. Arius took another swing catching the half-cat in the chest. Haru screamed as Baron fell to the geound.

"You... couldn't win in a fair fight could you." Baron held his chest staring up at Arius.

"Who needs a fair fight when... wait, what is this." Arius looked to his hand as it began turning black.

"Excalibur is meant for the true king, you removed it with magic, and didn't bother to protect yourself from the enchantments." An old voice spoke up from the castle entrance.

"Merlin!" Arius snarled turning to the old man. "You're doing this aren't you."

"It is as the sword wants Arius. I am powerless so long as you hold it."

Arius raised the blade with the intent to destroy the old wizard. The sting of a blade in his chest made him gasp. Looking down Arius saw Baron's thin sword protruding from where his heart was.

"No, I will not... die..." Arius collapsed.

Baron's expression turned grim as he twisted the blade. Arius grunted and went limp, Excalibur repairing his heart, but no matter how many times it did, Baron's blade was still there. Eventually the sword falls to the ground and Arius finally died, his body turning black and crumbling.

"It is over." Baron fell to one knee, soon the world turning black.

000

Baron woke to white light filtering in through a window. His chest fully healed and Haru sitting next his bed. She was asleep and healed herself. Baron smiled and slowly sat up looking around the room. They were still in Camelot, the castle to be precise.

"You're awake. Good, I hate to ask for your assistance after what has happened. But there is a creation in this world that should be brought back to your own world."

Baron looked to the door, Merlin stood there, a small dog figurine in his hand. Baron nodded and looked to Haru, who was slowly waking up.

"But I would also ask you to stay for a few nights. To rest and celebrate, if not for you he may have destroyed all of Camelot. Excalibur would not have been enough to defend itself, even with the enchantments death would have taken years to find him." Merlin turned to leave. "Oh, and I wouldn't worry about that curse any longer Baron. Arius weakened it when he used Haru to get here. I removed it when healing her. Take care of her, she seems like a sweet girl."

"Thank you, Merlin." Baron bowed his head taking Haru's hand gently. "I'm so sorry Haru. I won't leave you alone in the future from now on."

"Baron, I'm fine, I knew you would come for me." Haru smiled and patted his hand with her free one. "For now, I would like to explore. Not everyone can say they made a trip to Camelot right?"

Baron chuckled and nodded pulling himself out of the bed and leading Haru to the door. They needed to prepare for whatever festivities were planned that night.

The festivities took place in the center of the large city. A stone courtyard surrounded by stalls and music serving as a dance floor. Baron stood by Muta and Toto in his usual suit waiting for Haru to show up. Muta had found a food stall and was stuffing himself quite happily. Toto was enjoying the music.

Haru entered the courtyard and everyone went silent, parting to form a path between h.er and Baron. When he saw her, his breathing stopped, she was in a silver gown, simple in design, but on her, it looked breathtaking. Muta hit Baron's back to get him moving, and breathing, again. Approaching Haru Baron held out his hand.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance." Baron smiled.

"I'm a 'meowsy' dancer." Haru giggled taking his hand.

"Just trust me."

 **000**

 **As much as I wanted to make this longer. I made a lot of mistakes when writing this. so I will end it earlier than i would have liked, sorry.**


End file.
